El día que viene Mañana
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Al pequeño Stefan no le gustan los días de lluvias y esa noche no era la ecepción. Asustado, temblaba bajo sus sabanas mientras llamaba al heroe de sus dormir "¡Damon! ¡Damon!" Damon&Stefan Childhood.


**Advertencia:** Historia basada en la TV Serie de "The Vampire Diaries", con un ligero toque de Slash incestuoso. (Slash = Relaciones homosexuales).

**Derechos de Autor:** La saga de "The Vampire Diaries" pertenece a L. J. Smith, incluidos sus personajes. Las marcas y lugares mencionados en el relato, pueden o no existir y son de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia está realizada con fines de entretenimiento y fanatismo, nada de lucro. En serio, no recibo nada más que mi satisfacción personal por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria**: A mis chicas del roll XD…

**Aclaraciones previas**: Soy pinche fan de Damon, ¿Ok? Mi OTP es Delena, pero me atrae de cierta forma el Defan. Porque antes de cualquier cosa (Menos de mi fanatismo amoroso por Ian Somerhalder), soy fan del Slash/BL/Yaoi y es algo que no puedo evitar.

**Notas de Leina**: Si, así es. Otro más de mi parte, justo para estos dos que tanto me encantan. Como habrán notado, estoy obsesionada con la relación de Stefan y Damon. Es que creo fervientemente que los dos se aman, se quieren y se adoran como buenos hermanos, pero las circunstancias que han vivido y el carácter de los dos no les permiten decirlo o demostrarlo, aunque en la misma serie se han visto un mil cosas que demuestran que es cierto lo que digo. Ambos se salvan a cada rato y, honestamente, por el carácter de Damon, lo malora que es y por lo que he visto… Siento que es/fue un hermano sobreprotector. En fin, un fic ahora de su infancia, porque me encanta jugar y fantasear con la infancia de los Salvatore… Espero que les guste. Recuerden pushear el botón de Review y dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Y yaaa! Prometo hacer un Delena XD…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El día que viene Mañana.  
>Por Leina Salvatore<br>- Damon&Stefan –**

_**Mysticfalls, 1856. Casa de los Salvatore.**_

No podía dormir. La habitación estaba a oscuras, hacia frio y no podía dormir. Con el cuerpo tapado de pies a cabeza, sus ojos verdes intentaban ver sus dedos apretados con fuerzas, aferrados a la sabana. Estaba muerto de miedo. Oía el crujir de la madera y eso lo alteraba; el golpe del viento en las ventanas; el azote de la lluvia contra la casa. Todo, absolutamente todo sonido fuera de lo normal le daba miedo. Esa noche estaba resultando bastante larga para el. Bajo lentamente las sabanas, observando la penumbra de su cuarto que se iluminaba de repente con los relámpagos, cuando ¡CRASH! Un fuerte sonido provino del cielo.

-¡Damon!

Seguramente, Dios o La Madre Naturaleza, estaba enojado. El día había sido soleado y de repente para las siete de la noche una nube cargada engriceo todo a su paso, cubriendo por completo el pueblo. Los puestos cerraron temprano, porque la lluvia comenzó enseguida. Stefan miro por horas la ventana mientras su hermano leía en voz alta unos poemas que su madre le había puesto. Entonces lo noto. A él, Stefan Salvatore, no le gustaban los días de lluvias.

¡Crash! Un estruendo gigantesco lo hizo pensar que el cielo se había partido en dos y de este había bajado un ángel furioso que robaría las almas de los niños que no estaban dormidos.

Cuanta imaginación.

-¡Damon!

Lo único que se le ocurría, era llamar a su hermano mayor. Eso era por tres razones: La primera, él no tenía el valor de ponerse de pie y caminar a otra habitación ¡Estaba muerto de miedo! Segunda, en caso de poder salir a una habitación, la de sus padres estaba hasta el fondo y la de Damon quedaba más cerca. Y la tercera, simple y sencillamente, Damon siempre tenía una solución a todos sus problemas.

¡Crash! ¡El ángel ahora contaba con más compañeros! El pequeño Stefan se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas y aguanto las ganas de llorar por el sonido aterrador de la lluvia. Si, así es. A Stefan no le gustaban los días de lluvia, porque si tronaba sabía que no podría dormir. Muchas veces, Damon le había dicho que cuando lloviera, durmiera en la recamara de papa y mama; pero él se negaba a creer que de verdad pudiera temerle a un evento natural que es de lo más normal y común. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus bastos conocimientos gracias a la personalidad científica que lo rodeaba con esos padres y ese consejo al que pertenecían, no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño de escasos casi 8 años. Si, tenía 7 aun y en 6 meses más cumpliría al fin los 8.

-¡Damon…!

Y como si de un gran héroe se tratara, el mencionado apareció por la puerta de la recamara. Stefan descubrió su rostro y observo a su hermano que traía una vela encendida en manos y una cara de preocupación que a duras penas y podía con el mismo. Damon camino rápidamente hacia la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta. Dejo la vela sobre la mesa de noche y se hinco a la altura de Stefan.

-¿Estas bien, Stefan?  
>-… Hay un ángel enojado que se lleva el alma de los niños que no se han dormido…<p>

Damon parpadeo un par de veces con eso. Hizo un gran esfuerzo de no reírse y observo a su hermano con cariño, acariciando su cabello.

-Nada va a llevarte a ningún lado, Stefan. Ni siquiera un ángel enojado…

Stefan frunció el ceño, pero Damon lo abrazo un poco y comenzó a tranquilizarse de a poco.

-No me quiero quedar solito, Damon…  
>-No me iré. Hazte a un lado, dame espacio…<p>

Así, el niño de cabello negro que contaba con maravillosos 12 años, se metió en la cama a un lado de su hermano. No apago la vela, porque con un poco de luz fija, probablemente Stefan se sintiera más tranquilo. El castaño se acurruco a su hermano y este lo abrazo, cerrando sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Hasta que de repente, sintió mojado su pecho. Bajo la mirada cuidadosamente y observo a su hermano. Stefan tenía pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes. El sonido y la luz de los truenes y relampagueos lo tenían muy asustado ya. Damon dio un suspiro, pensando en que podría hacer para tranquilizar a su hermano.

_-Un jardín primaveral…_

Y lo único que vino a su mente, fue cantar como su madre lo hacía cuando él tenía miedo.

_-Suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol… _

Stefan escucho atento el canto de su hermano. No cantaba feo, pero tampoco tenía la gran voz que digamos. Pero para Stefan, esa voz sonaba tremendamente relajadora. Le daba seguridad y tranquilidad, simplemente quería escucharlo siempre.

_-Dentro de mi corazón, mágicamente surgió una luz… _

Cerró los ojos lentamente y el agua acumulada en la comisura de sus ojos se escurrió por sus mejillas.

_-Si la lluvia a de caer, incluso cuando durmiendo este… _

Y se acurruco más a su hermano.

_-Buscare paz interior, luz entre nueves de algodón… _

Damon sonrió un poco, esforzándose por no sonar tan mal, abrazando con un poco de más fuerza a su hermano menor.

_-Una canción, de afable voz…__De lejos, de lejos aquí me guió__… __Como si riera, o si cantara... Resuena, el viento, su voz…_

Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba. Llovía cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad, realmente pareciera que la divinidad superior estaba enojada. Pero Stefan se sentía cada vez más tranquilo. La voz de su hermano lo arrullaba y poco a poco, empezó a quedarse dormido.

_-__Venturas y dolor sin fin__… __Me aferro, a ellos para proseguir…_

Damon observo la calma en el rostro de Stefan y sonrió para si mismo, acariciando el cabello café ajeno. Solo por costumbre, termino la canción.

_-__Tu mano sostengo, y sin lamento__… __Se unen, brindando, calor…._

Damon cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir al fin. Stefan termino de acomodarse a su pecho y suspiro aliviado.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción…?  
>-El día que viene mañana…<br>-Gracias…  
>-De nada…<br>-Por la canción… Y por cuidarme…

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces, pero al final sonrió.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Eres mi hermanito…

Stefan asintió. Y ahí, en su abrazo, se durmió.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
